Poketopia: Advanced Battle! (Season 1)
by 16Doobop13
Summary: 16 Trainers travel through Poketopia in a battling game called Poketopia: Advanced Battle!, which is hosted by Scott, the owner of the Hoenn Battle Fronteir. The trainers must use pokemon provided for them and then need to win one of the eight unique Tournaments hosted by the various Coliseums of Poketopia to participate in the finals to win the 100 million poke grand prize!
1. Chapter 1

Advanced Battle Episode 1: The Pokeball Pit

_Dillon_

As the boat he was on sailed towards the Gateway Coliseum of Poketopia, Dillon looked around to see if he could make out any of the other competing trainers. He had signed up to compete on a battling show known as Poketopia: Advanced Battle. In it, he and 15 other trainers would compete in 8 Tournaments across Poketopia each in different Coliseums. Any trainers who won at least one of the eight tournaments would have access to compete in the final tournament of the show up in the Stargazer Coliseum of Poketopia, the two trainers to make it to the final round of that tournament would then be subjected to a best 2 out of 3 full battle matches to decide the winner of the show and receiver of the 100 million poke grand prize. Dillon looked to his left and saw a second boat alongside his through the fog. Standing on the boat was a short boy who had straight white hair at the top of his head and pudgier cheeks than a Pikachu. He stared straight at Dillon as if he were sizing up prey, and then shrugged and turned to face the Gateway Coliseum. To his right, Dillon noticed two different boats, ahead of his own, and they seemed to be neck and neck both speeding for the dock.

_Kelsi_

Kelsi used all of her body's strength to keep her boat going. She was not going to lose the race that the boy on the other boat had instigated. He was tall, had short but ragged brown hair and was wearing a hat that looked like a fedora. She looked over at him to see if he was having as much trouble as she was. It appeared to be that way. Kelsi couldn't make out the details of his face through the fog, which upset her for she would have loved to see what his face, and probably hers too, looked like slamming on the gas that hard. Soon the fog started to clear up, and Kelsi looked once more in the boats direction, and was shocked to discover a handsome face staring right back at her. Once she and the handsome boy realized they were looking at each other, they quickly turned away. Kelsi stopped her boat at the dock while the boy stopped his boat on the other side. They both ran onto the dock. "First." They both said at the same time.

"Wow…" Scott, the host and announcer of the show said. "If there is anything to call a tie…"

"Oh come on!" Kelsi said as she wiped off her fogged up glasses and brushed back her long blonde hair to put them back on. "Go to the photo finish or something!'

"Sorry, Kelsi, don't have one!" Scott smiled. "It looks like you and Henry are stuck visiting the Pokeball Pit together."

"So your name is Kelsi?" The boy, apparently named Henry, turned and held out a hand. "Great race." He smiled.

"Great race." Kelsi said back as she shook his hand.

"Alright you two," Scott said. "Stand over there by the giant pit of pokeballs and wait for the others to get here."

_Anthony_

Anthony tucked his blonde hair back behind his ears as he jumped from his boat to the dock. All the other players were already near a giant pit of what looked like pokeballs waiting for him. When he finally got there Scott gave a huge smile. "Anthony! Our final trainer is here! Welcome!"

"Hey Scott!" Anthony replied with enthusiasm. "Sorry I got here so late, the boat was stalled." A lot of the other contestants started to snicker, most notably one with shaggy brown hair, a huge nose, and an acne ridden face, he looked tall, but then again, everyone was tall compared to Anthony, well, everyone except that other short kid with short blonde hair, he was around Anthony's height.

"Now that we are all here…" Scott said. "Welcome to Poketopia: Advanced Battle!" Everyone clapped. "Before we begin the game…" Scott said, "Direct your attention to the pokeball pit!"

"A ball pit of pokeballs?" Asked a tan and rather busty girl with long black hair and dressed in outfits that looked more expensive than a trip to the moon.

"Correct Natasha!" Scott said. "Now, the order you arrived here determines the order with which you each will go in and grab six pokeballs. You are not allowed to view what pokemon are inside each one until you have left with your chosen six, and don't worry. All these pokemon are battle-ready. Henry and Kelsi, or Kelsi and Henry," Scott continued to the two people at the other end of the line. Both of them were really tall. The girl had long blonde hair and the boy had short brown hair. The girl was paler, but not by much, she also wore a pair of glasses. The boy on the other hand, wore not only a brown fedora on his head, but also a pair of sunglasses on his neck, presumably for when the sun was out. "Since you both arrived at the same time, you'll go in together."

_Henry_

As Henry walked into the pit of pokeballs with Kelsi, he picked up a few pokeballs until he had 5. When he went to get his sixth, he and Kelsi both grabbed it at the same time. "I'm sorry." Kelsi said. "This pokeball happens to already be chosen." "I agree." Henry replied in the same tone. "This pokeball happens to be chosen by me." The daggers Kelsi shot at him could kill. "Fine." He said, letting go of the ball and picking up another instead. "But don't think I won't remember this moment when I am defeating you in a battle." As they exited the pit, Kelsi walked up to him.

"Want to see what you almost got?" She asked. Henry shrugged.

"Why not?"

Kelsi took out her pokedex and showed Henry the summary of the Raichu inside the pokeball they fought over. "It knows SURF?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Should've kept your eye on the prize!" She said as she walked away. Henry scanned his pokedex over his pokeballs to register the six pokemon he was stuck using as he walked away from the pit and the next trainer went in. She was wearing frameless glasses and had long white hair, and almost just as white skin.

"Alright, Kristen has her pokemon." Scott said as she left the pit. "Dillon, you're up, and then Luke behind you."

_Dillon_

Dillon looked back at the boy from the other boat. He still had that stare on his face. "What are you waiting for blondie?" Luke asked. "Go in and grab your balls."

"You're more of a blondie than me." Dillon replied as he walked into the pokeball pit and scooped up six pokeballs. Luke went in after him, waded over to the far side of the pit, where no one had gone, and scooped up another six.

"Emma!" Scott said. "You're next, then Jasmine, and then Stefana."

A redheaded girl walked into the ball pit. Her face was clear of any blemishes or freckles, and she walked into the pit as though she expected the pokeballs to part and create a path for her. "This is absolutely ridiculous." Emma said as she carried six pokeballs out.

"I kind of think this is fun." The next girl, Jasmine, said. She had the darkest skin out of anyone there, and had long black her. She jumped into the pokeball pit. Everyone gasped as no one knew how deep it was. Jasmine resurfaced with six pokeballs. "This pit is huge!" She said with a smile as she climbed out.

"We'll see about that," The next girl, Stefana said. As she walked by Dillon, he could feel his face going red. "Good luck." He heard himself say. Stefana seemed taken aback by the competition wishing her luck.

"Thanks." She said as she walked into the pit grabbed six pokeballs and walked out.

_Anthony_

"Jack, you're up." Scott said as Acne kid walked into the pit. "Next Natasha, and after her Edward." He pointed to a rotund and tan skinned boy who was wearing glasses underneath his short black hair.

After Edward had obtained his six pokeballs, Scott turned to 3 more kids. "Julian, Willem, Maya. Since the three of you ended up on the same boat due to the lack of space on the dock, you'll all go in together."

"3 at the same time?" Julian asked. He had short brown hair on a face full of freckles.

"It hardly seems fair." Willem agreed. He had dirty blonde hair that was clearly jelled back, and he had both pimples and freckles scarcely scattered across his face.

"Yeah, you saw how long Henry and Kelsi took." Maya said. Her hair was long and brown, and her face, like Emma's seemed to have not a single blemish, but her face also notably had no make-up on it.

"You're going in at the same time!" Scott said. "We still have two people left and the longer you stall, the less time they'll have to grab their pokeballs."

"Fine." Willem said. "Less competition."

"Just go!" Henry yelled from the sidelines.

After the three of them went, Scott turned to the girl next to Anthony. "Jessica." He said. "Please select your six pokeballs." Jessica nodded and walked up to the pit. Her long black hair made her pale skin look even whiter. She scooped up six pokeballs and walked out.

"Alright Anthony." Scott said, finally turning to face him. "Last but not least, take your pick."

_Kelsi_

"Scott, if you don't mind me asking…" Kelsi said. "What kinds of pokemon did you put in the pit?"

"Oh, all kinds." Scott said. "Except legendaries. No legendary pokemon in that pit, but some of you may eventually get to use legendaries. "All I'll say."

"Oh, alright thanks."

"Done!" Anthony called out has he climbed out of the pit with six pokeballs.

"Alright!" Scott said. "Everyone have their six pokemon?"

"Yes!" Everyone said back to him.

"Okay, now I want each of you to send out the first pokemon in your party for this tournament."

Kelsi sent out a Blastoise and looked over at Henry who had sent out a Sceptile. Down the line, Kristen had sent out a Noctowl, Dillon had a Poliwrath, Luke had a Venusaur, Emma had a Lopunny, Jasmine had a Meganium, Stefana had a Luxray, Natasha had an Ampharos, Edward had a Donphan, Jack had a Tropius, Julian had a Typhlosion, Willem had an Arbok, Maya had a Rapidash, Jessica had a Jumpluff, and Anthony had an Aerodacctyl.

"These pokemon." Scott gestured. "Are going to be your partner pokemon for your journeys across poketopia. They are the only pokemon allowed out of their pokeballs unless a battle is in progress. Tournament match ups, with the exception of the introductory tournament and the final tournament, are determined by the order in which each of you arrive at each colleseum. You can travel alone, or in groups, I won't stop you, but if you don't make it to the next Coliseum before the set time that the tournament starts, you are disqualified from that tournament."

Henry raised his hand.

"No." Scott said, "You may not leave the Coliseum before its tournament is over. You have to stay and watch. Does everyone understand these rules?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted back.

"Great!" Scott said. "Then let's start the introductory tournament!" Scott said. "This tournament is plain and simple. You will each be competing using only the pokemon that you just sent out." Scott pointed to a small building shaped like a Pikachu. "The Pika-Hut is where you can record your thoughts and air any dirty laundry before, in between battles of, or after the tournament." Giant screens on either side of the Gateway Coliseum lit up, on them was a wheel of all the contestants. Scott continued to talk while he handed Kelsi and all the others golden Poketopia participation badges. "These badges will let officials know you are part of my show and will grant you unrestricted access to all of Poketopia. Now, turn your attentions to the big screen to see who you will be facing off against in the Introductory Tournament."

Kelsi looked for her face. She hoped it was Henry, since they had a score to settle, and then saw that she was in fact, up against Kristen in the final match of the first round.

"Alright!" Scott said. "So the first round match-ups are Dillon VS Luke, Natasha VS Emma, Edward VS Willem, Jack VS Jasmine, Henry VS Stefana, Jessica VS Maya, Julian VS Anthony, and Kristen VS Kelsi. If your name appears first in the matchup title, you battle on the blue corner side. If second, you battle on the red corner side. Dillon and Luke, you guys are up first. The tournament begins in 15 minutes so if you have anything you need to do, like grab a snack, go to the bathroom, or vent yourself in the Pika-Hut, do it right now."

{Pika-Hut: Dillon}

"I'm up against a Venusaur? Right off the bat with a Poliwrath? This won't end well for me."

{Pika-Hut: Henry}

"As long as that Luxray doesn't know Ice-Fang or Fire-Fang, Sceptile should be fine. It's Maya's Rapidash that worries me. I'm hoping for a miracle and a victory for Jessica because if I can win this first match, Sceptile might be able to defeat the Jumpluff..."

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"This is great! From the looks of things it seems as though Blastoise will push me to the finals, and the best part is…It knows Blizzard! Grass types don't scare me!"

[Pika- Hut: Willem}

"So I'm stuck battling a Donphan with an Arbok. I'm not liking my chances but that's okay. This game is still going to be mine. If not this tournament, then every other."

_Dillon_

As Dillon took his spot in the blue corner, and Luke took his spot in the red, Scott's voice arrived from the Loudspeakers. "Alright trainers." Scott announced. "Send out your pokemon!"

"Go Poliwrath!" Dillon said as he threw Poliwrath's pokeball.

"Venusaur, you're up!" Luke said as he threw Venasaur's pokeball.

"Might as well give up now." Luke said. "Poliwrath doesn't have a chance in hell."  
"Hypnosis!" Dillon shouted, and Poliwrath shot out weird psychic rings towards Venusaur, which hit it directly in its eyes.

"The blue corner with the first attack, and the red corner has been put to sleep!" Scott announced over the speakers.

"I don't think I'm out just yet." Dillon said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Advance Battle! Episode 2: The Introductory Tournament Begins

_Dillon_

"Poliwrath with the first attack, and Venusaur is fast asleep!" Scott announced over the loudspeakers as Dillon and his Poliwrath took on Luke's Venusaur of the first round of the introductory tournament.

"Looks like I'm not out just yet." Dillon said with a sigh of relief as he thought quickly about his next move.

"You'll be out soon enough." Luke said calmly.

"Poliwrath, use Focus Punch!"

Someone in the audience spit out a drink.

Poliwrath began to tighten its focus bracing itself for the impact.

"Venusaur, wake up and use Seed Bomb." Luke said calmly, but Venusaur stayed snoozing.

"It appears as though the red corner still can't pull up a move."

"Alright Poliwrath, hit it right in the jaw!" Dillon said.

Poliwrath's Focus Punch it hard. The sleeping Venusaur was moved a good ten yards.

"Venusaur, wake up!" Luke yelled. His calm and smug face was starting to look more angry and frantic.

"This is awesome." Dillon heard someone in the audience say.

"Poliwrath!" He said. "Use..huh?"

"It appears the Leftovers that Venusaur is holding are restoring its health!" Scott announced as the Venusaur's bruise from focus punch started to heal.

"Poliwrath! Use Focus Punch again!"

"Venusaur, you piece of garbage wake up and use Seed Bomb!" Luke yelled.

"And Venusaur _still_ can't pull up a move." Scott announced.

"Poliwrath, hit its bruise with everything you've got!"

Poliwrath ran up to the Venusaur and hit its bruise so hard that the Venusaur was flung twice as far as the first time.

"The blue corner with a critical hit!" Scott said, "But this is still anyone's battle."

"Venusaur, you worthless hunk of nothing, for the last time, wake up!" Luke shouted.

"Venusaur is _still_ taking a nap!" Scott said. "Can the red corner ever recover?"

"Poliwrath, use Surf!" Dillon yelled, knowing that the Venusaur would wake up soon and hoping for a STAB bonus big enough to wipe the Venusaur out.

"Poliwrath uses Surf!" Scott said as Poliwrath summoned a giant wave from the surrounding water and forced it all onto Venusaur.

"A big hit! Scott announced and the red corner is d-…no wait! The red corner barely holds on!"

Everyone gasped when they saw Venusaur wide awake and Luke with an arrogant smile on his face. "Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant."

Venusaur roared and the ground started to break as vines sprouted through it and drilled their way towards Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath try to dodge them!" Dillon called out, upset at how close he was to winning that match before his luck turned. Poliwrath made great effort to dodge the vines but was at last ambushed by them and sent flying into the water.

"Annihilated by Frenzy Plant!" Scott announced over the loudspeakers. "The blue corner is down. The red corner wins the match!"

"You didn't have a chance anyway…" Luke said as he returned Venusaur.

{Pika-Hut: Dillon}

"I was so close! I was _so close!_ Ungh, now that brat is going to the quarter finals and I'm stuck hoping I can win another, harder tournament."

{Pika-Hut: Luke}

"I was only giving Dillon a false sense of security. I never really lose my cool, and I always win. I have this tournament, and most likely, this whole show, in the bag."

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"So Venusaur beat Poliwrath. I can't say I'm shocked… and that's better for me anyway. My Blastoise can beat a Venusaur in the finals…As long as we both get there that is."

{Pika-Hut: Emma}

"So I'm up against that Natasha girl next. It shouldn't be too hard since she seems more concerned about her appearance than the battles."

{Pika-Hut: Natasha}

"Ewww…Everything in here is all yellow like a Pikachu, disgusting for interior design…What was I gonna say? Oh yeah, Emma is going down. I will do whatever I have to do to win this show, and it looks like right now, I have to defeat that stuck up ginger bitch."

_Edward_

Edward looked over his Donphan's moves as he prepared to face Willem's Arbok in the next round. His best bet was probably to use Earthquake. He looked up to watch Emma and Natasha battle.

"In the blue corner, Natasha's Ampharos, and in the red corner, Emma's Lopunny, begin!" Scott announced over the loudspeaker.

"Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch!" Emma said right away as Lopunny spun and bounced around as it hit Ampharos.

"Come on Ampharos!" Natasha pleaded. Ampharos was spinning around as though it was drunk.

"It appears that the blue corner is now confused!" Scott announced.

"Ampharos, use Discharge!" Natasha yelled. Ampharos let out a discharge but the charge went haywire and hit Ampharos and almost hit Natasha.

"Eep!" Natasha shrieked. "Ampharos!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch again!" She said. Lopunny ran up to the Ampharos and let off a punch again.

"Another brilliant attack." Scott announced on the loudspeakers. "The blue corner barely holds on."

"Who are you rooting for?" Willem asked Edward.

"I kind of want Emma to win." Edward answered after some thought "What about you?"

"I'm glad I'm up against you next, Edward." Willem said. "Natasha is a much easier opponent to defeat, which is why I'm routing for her."

"Ampharos!" Natasha called. "Use Power Gem!" Once again, Ampharos used its move. But instead of hitting Lopunny, Ampharos shot its Power Gem straight up and let it all come raining back down on top of itself.

"Ampharos!" Natasha called out.

"That's got to sting! It fainted due to its own confusion!" Scott announced. Victory goes to the red corner."

{Pika-Hut: Emma}

"Two turns. I was battling with her for _two turns_ and I won. What's she even doing here?"

{Pika-Hut: Natasha}

"Ugh! I didn't even get a chance to attack! Well, that's ok… I have other tournaments I can do better in, and I can hand out some serious payback."

_Kelsi_

And Edward's Donphan defeated Willem's Arbok and Jack's Tropius defeated Jasmine's Meganium, Henry's Sceptile bested Stefana's Luxray, Maya's Rapidash won against Jessica's Jumpluff and Anthony's Aerodactyl defeated Julian's Typhlosion. It was now Kelsi's turn to face Kristen in the last match of the first round of the Introductory Tournament.

"In the blue corner, we have Kristen's Noctowl, and in the red corner, Kelsi's Venusaur. This looks like it will be an exciting match!"

"Noctowl, use Sky Attack!" Kristen ordered.

"Noctowl is starting to glow a bright light." Scott announced as Noctowl began to charge up power for Sky Attack

"Blastoise use Rain Dance!" Kelsi said. Blaistoise let out a roar and it started to rain heavily.

"Really?" Willem asked from the sidelines, which were getting drenched. "I mean, really?"

"Alright Noctowl, fire the Sky Attack!" Kristen said.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!" Kelsi countered. Noctowl dived using its Sky Attack straight into the jet streams of water being created by Hydro Cannon and was slammed right into the wall of the colleseum."

"Game, set, match!" Scott said. "It's a total victory for the red corner!"

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"I probably could've and should've gone a bit less rough on Kristen, but I want to win, and I especially want to win against Henry."

{Pika-Hut: Kristen}

"Well, I'm not surprised at loosing if a Rain Dance and Hydro Cannon combination is used…"

{Pika-Hut:Willem}

"I may be out of this tournament, but I am by no means out of this game. This is only the introductory tournament anyway."

{Pika-Hut: Emma}

"So I'm up against Luke in the quarter-finals. With any luck, It will go down the same way my 'battle' with Natasha went down."

{Pika-Hut: Henry}

"I was afraid of this… I'm up against Maya's Rapidash, a pokemon that I know cannot defeat Kelsi's Blastoise or Anthony's Aerodactyl, but it's also a pokemon that I know can easily defeat my Sceptile with just about any move. It's a shame, since I was hoping to win this tournament…Ah well…"

{Pika-Hut: Jack}

"This is great! I'm up against a Donphan of all things next! A Donphan! Tropius and I are so heading to the finals!"

{Pika-Hut: Edward}

"Jack thinks he has our match in the bag, but he does not know all of my Donphan's moves. He is in for a nasty surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

Advance Battle! Episode 3: The Longest Introductory Tournament Ever

_Emma_

Emma opted to not use the Pika-Hut and instead question Dillon about his match with Luke, her next opponent.

"What was his attack pattern like?" She asked. "What tricks did he use?" She asked Dillon, who seemed to be confused by the fact that she was talking to him. "What?" She asked, picking up on his confusion. "Did I say something?"

"You haven't said anything to me." Dillon replied. "Ever."

"And you haven't said anything to me either, but that isn't the point."

"Look, I'm here because I thought it would be fun to battle people." Dillon said. "And I _was_ having a good time battling Luke and his Venusaur until…"

"Until what?"

"Until he started to shout at it. It's not so much the losing that bothers me, but the losing to someone who appears to not value the pokemon."

"But what strategies did he use?" Emma insisted.

Dillon shook his head. "I'm done talking to you." He said as he walked away.

"Oof! Gotta sting!" Willem said as he walked up behind Emma. "Even someone nice like him doesn't want to help you out."

Emma didn't turn around. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Willem, like, oh… I don't know… The losers' bench?"

"Oh, And here I was ready to offer my two cents' worth about your battle but I guess I better get going…"

"Wait!" Emma turned around and stopped him from leaving. "What is your two cents?"

Willem chuckled. "Luke isn't of a mind like ours. He doesn't strategize like we do." The way he said things like 'we' and 'ours' made Emma shudder, mainly with disgust.

"If you are just going to stand there all day and pretend you know more than I do, our business is finished." Emma said as she huffed past Willem. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. She walked off in a hurry and prepared herself for her match.

{Pika-Hut: Henry}

"So now the quarter finals begin. I know I'm doomed, having to go up against Maya's Rapidash and all, but Emma won her first match fairly quickly thanks to Dizzy Punch's confusion, and we've already seen how poorly Luke's Venusaur handles status ailments…still though…

{Pika-Hut: Willem}

"The sheer bulk of Venusaur is enough to render confusion insignificant, and Luke's Venusaur is holding leftovers to boot. Emma can't win using the same strategy she used the first round."

_Emma_

"And as the red and blue corners take to the stage, there is no doubt this will be an amazing battle." Scott said as Emma and Luke walked onto opposite sides of the stage. "Trainers, let the battle begin!"

"Lopunny!" Emma yelled. "Go!"

"Venusaur." Luke said unenthusiastically.

{Pika-Hut: Anthony}

"Would it kill that guy to show any positive emotion at all?"

_Emma_

"I will make the first move!" Emma pounced on her opportunity. "Lopunny, use Bounce!"

{Pika-Hut: Dillon}

"Please critical hit the Venusaur, _please_ critical hit the Venusaur!"

_Emma_

Luke shrugged. "Seed Bomb." He said, even less excited than he was before.

"And the blue corner attacks!" Scott said as Lopunny bounced around exploding areas where seeds hit. "But the red corner's pokemon is bouncing around! The attack missed!"

"Now Bounce on top of Venusaur!" Emma yelled. With any luck, that Venusaur would be paralyzed.

Lopunny landed right on top of Venusaur, but Luke remain unexpressive.

"An incredible hit! Venusaur barely holds on!" Scott said. "Venusaur has become paralyzed! It may not be able to move!"

"But it doesn't need to." Luke boasted. "Frenzy Plant."

"Venusaur unleashes a massive Frenzy Plant" Scott announced as spiked vines started sprouting around Lopunny.

"Crush it." Luke said.

"Lopunny! No!" Emma yelled as Lopunny was crushed by the Frenzy Plant.

"We have a winner!" Scott said. "The blue corner has just narrowly escaped defeat, so Luke and his Venusaur move onto the Semifinals!"

{Pika-Hut: Emma}

"No! Agggghhh! I had him! I _had_ him!"

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"Note to self: do not underestimate Luke in the finals. Hit hard and fast."

{Pika-Hut: Jack}

"I am so going to the finals! I'll just beat Edward's Donphan and then I'll kick Luke's Venusaur's ass in the Semifinals! And I barely had to lift a finger!"

_Edward_

"I hope you know how fucked over you are." Jack taunted Edward as he walked passed Edward sitting at a table with Maya and Anthony.

"We'll see." Edward said politely.

"Don't let him bother you." Maya said. "I don't think he can help acting that way."

"Like Tourette's Syndrome?" Anthony asked.

"More like Asperger's Syndrome." Edward estimated.

"Still…" Anthony said. "He has a point. How are you going to win when you have a Donphan and he has Tropius?"

"Well, Donphan knows more moves than Earthquake…" Edward said, reassuring them.

"Anthony…" Maya turned to him. "We need to make sure that it will be you and me in the Semifinals as well. How can your Aerodactyl beat Kelsi's Blastoise?"

"This." Anthony held up a King's Rock. "Coupled with Rock Slide."

"You better hope that works…" Maya said.

"Ha. You have the easy win though Maya, you can totally beat Henry."

"I'm not too sure about that actually." Edward said.

{Pika-Hut: Edward}

"The thing about Henry is…He isn't social at all. He spends most of his time with his pokemon. Besides his little rivalry with Kelsi…I'm unsure if he's made any actual aqcuaintances… but he is smart… so what has he been doing instead?"

_Edward_

"And we're back with the Quarterfinals of the introductory tournament!" Scott announced. "In the blue corner we have Edward and his Donphan, and in the red corner: Jack and his Tropius! This is sure to be an exciting battle!"

"Magical Leaf, Tropius!" Jack called out with a smile. Donphan was pelted with leaves that Edward knew he couldn't avoid if he tried.

"A fierce blow." Scott said.

"Donphan." Edward said. "Use Rock Slide."

"_**What?!**_" Jack screamed concerned as rocks toppled down onto Tropius, trapping it nearly completely.

"It appears that Tropius is unable to battle, which means it's a total victory for the Blue Corner!"

Edward returned Donphan as everyone cheered. He looked over to see Willem, who was so stunned by the win that his mouth was gaping open and some food fell out.

{Pika-Hut: Luke}

"And with that, I just became the victor of this tournament."

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"Ugh…I was really counting on Jack to be my opponent for when I got to the finals…But now I guess Edward? He can do it… oh who am I kidding? It looks like it's me and Luke in this finale."

_Henry_

Henry knew he was entering a doomed battle, so he spent no time preparing for it. What he did instead was look over his other pokemon. His favorite so far was his Magneton. He wondered why a not fully evolved pokemon was even in the pile, but maybe other contestants had pokemon that had not yet reached their final stage. What he knew about the rest of his pokemon would help him in the other tournaments. He knew their moves, their weaknesses, and most importantly, he knew their stat line ups. His magneton was a fast Special attacker, where as his Camerupt was slow, but great physical defense and special attack…. Basically he knew what each of his pokemon was meant to be used as, and his Sceptile is meant to be used as a heavy hitting scouting pokemon. Sceptile was fast so it was almost guaranteed to go first…but just in case it didn't it knew the move Detect. It did not have much by way of type coverage…considering two of its moves were grass type moves, and the last move was Façade. Henry liked that. A grass type was vulnerable to all kinds of status ailments, which means Façade would do a lot of damage very often…like say…if Sceptile was burned. Henry had contemplated going with that strategy but decided against it. After all, Maya's Rapidash could probably hit hard, but from what Henry knew about Rapidash…he had nothing to go on besides his gut feeling.

"You aren't going to win." Willem said to him as he entered the Coliseum.

"And neither were you." Henry returned.

"In the blue corner we have Henry and Sceptile!" Scott said as Henry sent out Sceptile, "and in the red corner we have Maya and Rapidash!" He said as Maya sent out her Rapidash.

"Alright Rapidash, use Bounce!" Maya said.

"Detect!" Henry called. "Oh shit…"

"Now, hit it hard!" Maya yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Henry said. "Sceptile, dodge!"

Sceptile expertly flipped out of the way of the Rapidash. And poised itself in a ninja-like position.

"Use Façade!" Henry called as Sceptile ran up to Rapidash and hit it right in the chest.

"Rapidash use Flare Blitz!" Maya yelled.

"Detect!" Henry interjected. And as Maya's Rapidash started glow a bright fiery red, and charged at Sceptile, Sceptile flipped out of the way and landed back towards Henry. Everyone gasped.

{Pika-Hut: Emma}

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight as hard as me before…I'll need to keep an eye on him."

{Pika-Hut: Willem}

"Must I be wrong every time I make a prediction?"

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"If he wins this…I have my work cut out for me…"

_Henry_

"Fire blast!" Maya yelled. Rapidash shot a giant inferno towards Sceptile.

"Dodge! Sceptile, and hit it with Façade again!"

Sceptile leapt out of the way of the inferno and charged at Rapidash.

"Counter it with Flare Blitz!" Maya yelled.

"Sceptile, shift gears and use Detect!" Henry retaliated quickly. Sceptile quickly flipped over the blazing Rapidash.

"Rapidash, Bounce up!" Maya ordered, and the Rapidash jumped up, and rammed its horn into Sceptile who was overhead, causing Sceptile to fall to the ground."

"Now, Fire Blast!"

"Sceptile use Detect!" Henry called out, hoping for Detect to succeed twice in a row. Sceptile started to get up off of the ground, but was having trouble. The Fire Blast move hit it head on.

"It couldn't take the heat from Fire Blast." Scott said. "Sceptile is down! Which means the match is over, and the red corner is victorious."

{Pika-Hut: Henry}

"Well, I tried…I lasted about 3 times as long as I would've expected. But I'm not to upset at my loss. The Bounce into Sceptile strategy was amazing. Maya has earned her spot in the Semifinals, but she won't beat Kelsi or Anthony, so I guess was not defeated by the tournament winner…"

{Pika-Hut: Maya}

"Ok…Beating him should _not_ have been that hard! I'm just glad he didn't know anything that would actually do damage to Rapidash because that would've been the end of me. But now…Oh Arceus, how am I going to beat Kelsi or Anthony? Ugh…I'm so fucked…"

_Kelsi_

"Hey!" Anthony said to Kelsi as he walked up to her before she entered the Coliseum.

"Oh…hi!" Kelsi responded, surprised that Anthony would strike up conversation with the current competition. "What is it?" Kelsi asked.

"I just wanted to wish you luck in our battle. I'd like to see something like what Henry and Maya did. I want to feel enthralled, and to do that, I'm not going to hold back."

"Well, I hope I can satisfy that desire." Kelsi smiled. "Good luck to you too."

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"Ok, so I ought to keep my guard up. Anthony seemed a little too excited about this battle to not be planning something."

_Kelsi_

"And we're now beginning the final match of the Quarter Finals." Scott said. "In the blue corner we have, Anthony and Aerodactyl, and in the red corner we have Kelsi and Blastoise. This promises to be an intense battle."

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Kelsi yelled. Blastoise shot water out of its cannons.

"Aerodactyl dodge and use Rock Slide!" Anthony called out. Aerodactyl expertly weaved through the Hydo Pump water jets like a fighter jet, and summoned rocks to hurl in Blastoise's direction.

"Blastoise," Kelsi said, noticing the King's Rock that Aerodactyl was holding. "Duck into your shell to avoid flinching!" Blastoise ducked into its shell as the rocks hit the top of it.

"Aerodactyl, use Wing Attack! Smack the Blastoise around like a hockey puck!" Anthony shouted as Aerodactyl flew towards the shelled Blastoise and slammed the shell with its wing, causing Blastoise to spin around the Coliseum.

"Blastoise, use Rain Dance!" Kelsi yelled as Blastoise kept spinning around the Coliseum, it began to create rain.

"It appears Blastoise has created a typhoon in the Coliseum!" Scott announced. "Aerodactyl seems to be having trouble flying in a straight direction!"

"Then we'll go with the wind!" Anthony said. "Aerodactyl, use Giga Impact! Finish it off!"

"Blastoise!" Kelsi yelled as the Aerodactyl landed a giant hit, sending Blastoise into the air.

"Giant hit by Giga Impact!" Scott said. It appears that the blue corner has-"

"Not won yet!" Kelsi chimed in as Blastoise started to torpedo itself back down. "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Aerodactyl get up!" Anthony yelled.

"It appears Aerodactyl's Giga Impact has left it immobile!" Scott said.

Blastoise fired a giant blast of water from its cannons so forceful, Blastoise ascended back up into the air a little bit, and Aerodactyl took the whole attack head on.

"Obliterated by Hydro Cannon!" Scott announced. "It's down! Which means the blue corner has lost. Kelsi and Blastoise move onto the Semifinals!"

{Pika-Hut: Henry}

"The intellectual in me wants to guess that it will be Kelsi and Luke in the finals, but I've only ever seen Kelsi's Blastoise pull off water moves…does it know some sort of Ice-type move? Because if it doesn't…I don't really want to see Luke win this tournament but…the odds are in his favor."

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"Phew! I made it through to the Semifinals without using Blizzard even once! Rapidash, I can beat without using Blizzard, which means Luke won't know what hit him!"

{Pika-Hut: Anthony}

"Maybe it wasn't as long as I would've liked it to last, but I was close to winning, and I had fun, so I'm happy with the way this battle turned out. I guess I'm cheering for Edward and Maya to go to the finals, but the odds of that happening are slim…"

_Kelsi_

After Luke's match with Edward was over after only one Frenzy Plant and Luke secured his place in the Finals, it was Maya against Kelsi.

"Good luck!" Kelsi called across the Coliseum to Maya.

"Thanks!" Maya called back. "You too!"

"And the final match of the Semifinals between Maya's Rapidash and Kelsi's Blastoise is underway!" Scott announced.

"Rapidash, use Bounce!" Maya ordered in an attempt to avoid being knocked out right away, which Kelsi had anticipated.

"Blastoice, use Rain Dance!" She said.

"And Blastoise has created a storm in the Coliseum…again…" Scott said, a little bored with the Rain Dance strategy.

"Shit…" Maya said as Rapidash came down towards Blastoise.

"Hydro Pump!" Kelsi ordered, and Blastoise let out water from its cannons, straight up, knocking the Rapidash back to Maya's side of the stadium.

"Game, set match!" Scott announced. "It's a total victory for the red corner, which means the Final Match of the introductory tournament will be between Luke's Venusaur, and Kelsi's Blastoise!"

{Pika-Hut: Luke}

"Now _this_ match is going to be a piece of cake."

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"Yes! I did it! My secret weapon is still secret and better yet, it's effective against a Venusaur! All I need to do is survive one hit from the Venusaur. Just one hit! Two Blizzards ought to topple that thing like a Jenga tower!"

_Kelsi_

"Welcome to the Finals of the first tournament!" Scott said to Kelsi and Luke, who were the two finalists. "We have asked the losers who they are rooting for to win, and have instructed them to sit on the appropriate sides of the Coliseum. Kelsi, take a look at the red corner. The people there are rooting for you."

Kelsi turned and noticed a vast majority of the contestants sitting in the red corner. The only people missing were Willem and Natasha, who were both sitting on the blue side of the Coliseum.

"Why the hell is nobody worthwhile cheering for me?" Luke asked when he saw Willem and Natasha on his supporting bench.

"Because you aren't fun to battle." Dillon replied from Kelsi's side.

"Because Kelsi deserves it more." Henry chimed in.

"Because I root for the underdog." Anthony stated.

"Because I root for the likely winner!" Willem called from Luke's side.

"Then switch sides!" Emma called over to him.

"I think we've heard enough from the peanut gallery." Scott said to Kelsi and Luke. "Let's get this match underway."

{Pika-Hut: Natasha}

"The truth is…I'm only rooting for Luke because that bitch Emma is rooting for Kelsi…"

_Kelsi_

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Final match of the Introductory Tournament!" Scott announced. "The energy level of the fans in this Coliseum has been turned up to eleven! In the blue corner, we have Luke's Venusaur, and in the red corner, we have Kelsi's Blastoise. Let the battle begin!"

"Ready to lose?" Luke asked calmly.

"Were you just talking to your Venusaur?" Kelsi asked in a sarcastic tone. "Blastoise, use Blizzard!"

{Pika-Hut: Henry}

"I knew it! I freaking knew it!"

{Pika-Hut: Willem}

"Why am I _always_ wrong?"

_Kelsi_

"Venusaur…Seed bomb." Luke said in retaliation. He made no effort to doge or get out of the way, but Kelsi soon realized her plan had backfired when Blizzard didn't come close to hitting Venusaur, but Seed Bomb gave Blastoise plenty of damage.

"It's ok, Kelsi…" She told herself. "Blastoise is ok. That was just a fluke…"

"A big hit by seed bomb!" Scott announced. "The red corner faces a great deal of pressure!"

"Blastoise, run up to Venusaur and use Blizzard!" Kelsi yelled. Blastoise nodded and ran up to Lukes Venusaur. And shot a giant Blizzard attack that hit Venusaur directly.

"Yes!" Kelsi said. "Finally I-"

"Just lost." Luke said calmly.

"A giant hit by Blizzard!" Scott announced. "Venusaur barely holds on."

"Frenzy Plant." Luke sniffed. Kelsi had always wondered where exactly the Frenzy Plant vines come from when the move was used, but when Luke used that move on Blastoise, she was absolutely certain it was something out of Hell. The spikey vines enveloped Blastoise and slammed Blastoise into the Coliseum floor. The crowd was speechless.

"And the Introductory Tournament is over! Luke is our winner!" Scott announced.

"Thought so." Luke said as he walked up to Scott and took a certificate. "I thought so."

No one applauded, except for Willem with a slow clap that died down when he noticed everyone staring at him.

{Pika-Hut: Kelsi}

"Well _that_ was thoroughly disappointing…All that work. I came all that way…to _lose?_ To _**Luke**_? Oh, I am not done fighting."

{Pika-Hut: Henry}

"With any luck, Luke will falsely believe that the Introductory Tournament has secured him a spot in the final tournament, which it hasn't. I should be able to use this mental flaw against him should I ever have to fight him…and it would be cool to become the first person to defeat him…not that it will be that hard in tournaments where I get to choose my pokemon…"

_Kelsi_

"Alright." Scott said. "Now that we are all here, I'd like to explain the rules for the next tournament: It will be a standard 3 on 3 single battle. You may use any 3 pokemon from your party and will be able to change which 3 pokemon you use each match, the exception to this is the Final, where the two finalists will partake in a full six-on-six battle. The winner of the tournament _will_ guarantee themselves a spot in the final tournament, and this rule will stay throughout the rest of the tournaments as well. This tournament will be held in the Main St. Coliseum. As I said earlier, the order in which you check in plays a part in determining your starting position, for the tournament starting positions are first come, first serve, but: if you have never won a match, you must face off against someone who has never won a match either, unless you are the only person to never win, which believe me, is not a title you will want. With that, I will see you all at the Main St. Coliseum."

Kelsi waited behind while others went on ahead. Anthony noticed her however. "You coming?" He asked.

"Nah." Kelsi said. "I'll just take whatever starting position I'm stuck with. I need to get to know my pokemon." She held up a pokedex.

"Suit yourself." Anthony shrugged.

"Hey." Henry said from behind her as Anthony left.

"Gah!" Kelsi turned. "You surprised me. What is it?"

"You did a great job in the tournament."

"Thanks, you did too." Kelsi replied with a smile.

"Ha!" Henry laughed. "I won a single battle, and ran around trying to prolong my inevitable defeat during my second battle."

"Hey, that's still way more than what most of the other competitors did."

"Yeah. And I really can't wait to battle you. I feel like it would be awesome." Henry smiled.

"Do you want to hang back for a bit and go over our pokemon?" Kelsi asked. She was curious about Henry as a person.

"Maybe we can do that while we're on the move." Henry said. "We don't want to be stuck with a boring battle, and I certainly don't want to fight you in the first round, that would just be anticlimactic."

"Sure." Kelsi said as she got up and they both walked towards the mainland of Poketopia.

{Pika-Hut: Willem}

"I heard Henry and Kelsi talking to each other on the dock, and it gave me an idea. If I can somehow get all the strong competitors to face off against each other in each tournament, then it will be less work for me to win and secure my place in the finals. I can feel a great plan hatching and it will put me on top of _everyone._"


End file.
